Recoil
R'ecoil' (Simon Madrox) was created by Cyphre as he was attempting to come up with a crazed psuedo-villain (yes, one of the goofy, loveable insane ones like Deadpool) to play in City of Villains. He's inspired by Grifter, Deadpool, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, and Bullseye. In DCUO, he is represented in the form of two characters, a Dual Pistols/Mental DPS/Controller and now as a Dual Wield/Mental DPS/Controller...the Dual Pistols version representing Simon using his mutant abilities and favored weapon (two Glocks), the latter representing Simon trying to challenge himself by using less familiar weapons than his beloved pistols. ● AFFILIATIONS left|219pxRecoil was once a member of... - The League of Assassins (DCUO version) - He was the leader of an "assassins for hire" team called "Operatives, Inc.". The only other member was an elderly man Simon had conviced himself was a dangerous master of disguise. Recoil is currently a member of... - The Warbringers - The Grandiose Assassins Activity Federation. - Also belongs to various gun clubs, the YMCA, Tea-of-the-Month Club, The Winona Ryder Fan Club ...all under assumed names. ● PERSONALITY left|245pxSimon has what most might call an odd personality due to the few remaining bits and pieces of genuine memories remaining in his mind, the rest being implants and his own delusions. Having an exaggerated sensitivity to rejection and manners, Simon allows few people to get close to him, and generally will only joke, speak in generalizations or of trivial matters unless emotionally provoked. This self-imposed isolation results in resentfulness, distrust, as well as the inclination to distort experienced events. Neutral and even friendly actions of others are often misinterpreted as being hostile, threatening and/or contemptuous. He normally possesses an excessive and distorted sense of self-importance and has a tendency toward an exaggerated self-reference. His behavior not only implies the presence of ongoing, unbased suspiciousness and distrust of people, but seems to indicate the presence of delusions and possibly psychosis. Simon persistently bears grudges... is unforgiving of insults, injuries, or slights and perceives attacks on his or her character or reputation that are not apparent to others. He is quick to react angrily or to counterattack, often violently. left|150px In addition, he has also seemingly created his own moral universe, in which he is able in one moment to remorselessly murder anyone who he finds rude, overly stupid, evil or even poorly dressed... and in the next moment can be found donating large amounts of money to orphans, the elderly, babies (and indeed, many Rogue Isles mothers have suddenly caught their infants chewing on the end of large stack of currency), various locally-owned sandwich and pizza shops and the local circus. When at work, Simon is generally cheery, with a tendency to make wisecracks or comments unrelated to the situation. Despite this appearance of being casual, he is usually extremely focused and hyper-vigilant during jobs. A constant soundtrack plays in his head at work or home, most often playing a lingering, instrumental version of "Here's that Rainy Day" while drinking and dining, and Duran Duran's "A View to a Kill" when engaged in battle. ● HISTORY ...The Early Years : German-born Simon Kollmorgan and his elder brother John were brought up in England by their militaristic father, Heinrich, an abusive and somewhat sadistic perfectionist who was determined to "make his boys strong, unlike their whore of a mother"... a woman who had died via mysterious circumstances after she had been discovered to have had a lover. Simon, the more sensitive of the two boys, unfortunately resembled his mother and was a constant reminder to Heinrich of his pain. Because of this, the boy was often treated very poorly and punished much more severely than his elder brother. John, a guardian in nature, protected Simon from their father as much as was possible, voluntarily taking the blame for many of Simon's mishaps and shortcomings. Simon did have some strengths of his own. While both boys were good shots, Simon's ability with aimed weapons by the time he was eleven bordered on uncanny and the many junior marksman trophies he won in archery, pistols and rifle competitions had become a great source of pride for his father. Simon was also somewhat skilled in martial arts, though outshined by his physically stronger and more agile brother. Over the years, Heinrich rigidly drove his boys harder and harder, becoming more abusive. The punishments for failure were often cruel and painful. Days locked in their filthy, vermin-filled basement or extra physical training were accompanied by punches to the ribs, abdomen and/or face. The two boys lived in mortal fear of their father, but they were indeed becoming harder. Simon, however, was beginning to show signs of severe anxiousness and depression. right|155px It was during a "vacation" to Ireland that everything changed. During a ten-mile run along the gorgeous Cliffs of Moher, Simon stumbled, spraining his ankle. John tried to help him get up before Heinrich saw, but to no avail. The elder Kollmorgan went ballistic on his young son, berating him for being weak and stupid. Simon muttered something under his breath... "It was an accident, father." ...and Heinrich became enraged, thinking the boy was talking back. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion, Heinrich Kollmorgan's fists slamming down upon his helpless younger son's face and chest without mercy. John stood in shock... knowing his father had finally become completely unhinged and what the tragic result would be. The cracking sound of a broken rib was heard. It was the final straw for Simon's elder sibling. John snapped into action, pulling his father off of the bloodied body of his brother and unleashing a barrage of well-trained but rage-filled punches and kicks upon Heinrich's muscled body. left|150px Finally tired, his fear finally overcoming his rage, John stopped. Realizing what he'd done, he stepped back... terrified of the repercussions of his actions. The fear doubled as Heinrich struggled to his feet and grinned in fierce pride at his elder son's courage and skill. He spat blood to his side and started to make his way back to Simon, who was slowly blacking out from pain. John heart stopped for a moment as Heinrich spoke chilling words, "At least I'll still have one strong son after this." Fading quickly now, Simon watched as his brother, in a final burst of desperation and rage, leapt upon their father, twisting the senior Kolllmorgan's head 180 degrees, the sick cracking sound emphasizing the finality of the moment. Simon's life was slipping away, and John knew it. In his last few conscious moments, Simon witnessed Heinrich's body being thrown over the cliffs and, several minutes later, a "Madrox Bread Company" truck pass as John loaded his brother into the family car. He was taken to a hospital in Dublin, where he recovered from his wounds but had slipped into a coma. Twelve weeks later, Simon awoke in a London hospital. To be continued... ● The LEAGUE All in good time. ● The WARBRINGERS See previous statement. ● CURRENTLY See previous statement about statement previous to it. ● Other STUFF ...Stories : * [[Recoil/Origin|''Origin]] '...Quotes''' : Excerpts from Recoil's audio Journal... right|406px * On his world view... I've always known I didn't belong in this wretched little world. I simply wasn't made for it... I'm not even certain it's real. That said, I'll still never forget those gits who have betrayed me, as well as those who have never failed my trust. In the end, when my time comes, I'll carry absolutely nothing from this life but these lessons... One, trust no one and rely on your instincts. Forget your past. Peace is never found there. Two, seek your own justice and choose the truth you like best. Three ... er... cor, I can't recall. Something about cakes, maybe? ...Bugger. * On his motivation... I have heard it spoken that if you cut a bloke across his neck just right, a sound like the great nothern winds is heard. I've always hoped to cut someone like that someday, to hear that sound. That said, to have it happen to my own neck would be ridiculous ... not to mention rude. * On the taking on of partners + apprentices... Nothing makes us (assassins) more vulnerable than loneliness... except greed, of course. ...Trivia : * (Appears in-game as "RecoiI"...with the L as an upper case "i". Don't judge me!) * Speaks with a British accent (Mancunian, specifically). * Speaks English + German * Looks like a cross between Fox Mulder and Tyler Durden. * Has tattooed 'sleeves' extending up his arms + shouders with a Dragon emerging on the left pectoral. Also has a tribal sun around his navel. * Wears thick-framed glasses without lenses at home when off duty. He claims they help him to focus. meeting you with a view to a kill face to face in secret places feel the chill nightfall covers me but you know the plans I'm making still over sea could it be the whole earth opening wide a sacred why a mystery gaping inside the weekends why until we dance into the fire that fatal kiss is all we need dance in the the fire to fatal sounds of broken dreams dance in to the fire that fatal kiss is all we need dance into the fire choice for you is the view to a kill between the shades assasination standing still first crystal tears fall of snowflakes on your body first time in years to drench your skin with lovers rosy stain a chance to find a phoenix for the flame a chance to die but can we dance into the fire that fatal kiss is all we need dance into the fire to fatal sounds of broken dreams dance into the fire that fatal kiss is all we need dance into the fire when all we see is the view to a kill